Wesker's Revenge
by Melissa Burnside
Summary: Claire and Leon are finally becoming closer until one day, Steve shows up at Claire's house. Trouble is, he isn't there to visit. He's there to KILL.
1. The New Plan

Wesker stood in front of the large glass window and watched as the scientists

injected steve with numerous amounts of the G-virus. His pale body layed on

the table, still no sign of life. Wesker turned to his partner, a grin spreading

across his face. "The Redfield's might have screwed up my plans in the past,

but this time, it won't be so easy," he said as he turned his gaze back to Steve.

Wesker wanted the Redfield's dead. He wanted to rip their hearts out and he

knew just the way to do that. One of the scientists injected Steve with an odd

looking liquid. Wesker's partner, Dr.Nelford, stared at Steve's body as if waiting

for something to happen. It was then that he noticed Steve's hand twitch. He

turned to Wesker and judging by the look on his face, he knew Wesker saw

what he saw. One of the older scientists stared down at Steve's pale face.

"This guy doesn't look like he'll be waking up anytime soon," he said to no one

in particular. Just when he least suspected it, Steve's eyes shot open. He

nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight. Before he could back away, Steve

reached up and grabbed the man by the neck. All the other scientists stared

in horror as Steve slowly strangled him. They all knew exactly how dangerous

Steve was now and they were afraid to get near him. The man struggled to

take air into his lungs but Steve's grip tightened. He gasped and his face

began to turn red. They all jumped up when the door swung open and Wesker

walked in, making his way toward Steve. He snatched a syringe out of one

of the doctors hands and before Steve even noticed, he stuck it in his neck.

Feeling the pain shoot through his body, Steve let go of the man's neck

and grabbed Wesker's arm. Steve tried to push Wesker but for some reason,

he wouldn't budge. "You can't hurt me Steve," he said, almost in a whisper.

"You see, we have a lot in common now and your just going to have to get

use to it." Steve watched as a grin spread across Wesker's face. Steve's

eyelids began to feel heavy. "Pretty soon you'll be working for me," Wesker

muttered. Those words echoed in Steve's ears until finally, everything fell

silent.


	2. 45th and Main

Leon pushed his way through crowds of people and ran down the street after a

middle aged man. He nearly knocked a baby out of its mothers hands as he ran

past, trying to keep his pace. He could hear the lady screaming and cursing at

him but he still continued running. Leon could see the man continually looking

back, trying to lose him but Leon wasn't going to give up that easy. Once he was

close enough he jumped at the man and they both went sprawling onto their

stomachs. He quickly lifted himself up onto his knees, ignoring the pain that

shot through his arm. He pulled out his handcuffs and grabbed one of the

man's arms. "Before you go stealing anything you might want to check if there's

a cop around first, Jackass," Leon said, snapping the cuff onto one of his hands.

Before he could grab the other arm, the man pulled out a gun and began shooting

like crazy. Lucky for Leon, the man was on his stomach so he couldn't really shoot

him. Leon quickly bashed the man's face into the cement. He moaned in pain,

letting his gun fall out of his hand. Leon could hear people screaming behind

him. He grabbed the man's gun and snapped the cuffs on him. The sound of

sirens could be heard in the distance. Two squad cars came speeding around

the corner and pulled up beside Leon. "Somebody please help her," a woman

cried, holding a 10 year old girl in her arms. Leon looked down at the child

and noticed that she had been shot. He ran over by her side and knelt down.

She was unconscious but still breathing. He took the girl out of her mothers

arms and layed her on the ground. With one hand, he began applying pressure

to the wound on her left shoulder. With his other hand, he pulled out his walkie-

talkie. He pressed the button on the side and pulled it close to his mouth.

"We need an ambulance on 45th and Main, I repeat, an ambulance on 45th

and Main. A child has been shot." Leon then put the walkie- talkie down

beside him and put his other hand on the wound. As he stared down at the

girl something flashed through his mind. "I don't know what I'd do if Sherry

were hurt," he thought. Somehow, the Child reminded him of Sherry. "Please

help her, do something," the woman cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The ambulance is on its way," Leon said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell were you thinking Kennedy!" Chief Irons angrily yelled. "I can't

believe you let him get a hold of a gun." Leon looked up at the Chief, his eyes

filled with hatred. He never really liked the chief but he had to put up with him

if he wanted to keep his job. "I didn't let him get a hold of it. I didn't even know

he had it on him. Why are you accusing me of......" The Chief slammed his hand

down on his desk. "Enough Kennedy!" Leon stared at him, waiting to hear what

else he had to say. "It doesn't matter if you didn't let him get a hold of that gun,

you still let him use it in broad daylight." Leon's anger was at a point where he

just wanted to jump over the desk and strangle the chief. "Stay calm Leon. You're

just going to get yourself into more trouble," Leon thought. "For Gods sake Leon,

he shot a ten year girl. How the hell did you let him do that!" the chief yelled

once again. "Look, I told you already, I didn't know he had a gun!" Leon yelled

furiously. "I will fire you right now Kennedy! Your badge'll be mine if you don't

keep your mouth shut!" Leon dug into his pocket and pulled out his badge. He

slammed it on thedesk in front of the chief. "Take the damn badge since you

want it so badly. I QUIT!" Leon turned and stormed out of the chief's office,

slamming the door behind him. Kevin Ryman walked up to him, stopping him

in his tracks. "Are you okay man," he said, looking at the chief's door. "Every-

things okay now. I quit so I won't have to put with his shit anymore." Kevin stared

at Leon in amazement. Leon pushed pass Kevin and walked out the front door.


	3. You Quit?

It was about 8:00pm and Leon pulled up in front of Claire's house. He hoped

Chris wasn't there. He still wasn't used to the fact that his little sister had a

boyfriend. One smart remark from Chris and Leon thought he would explode.

He wasn't in a mood to hear his mouth too. Although Chris scared the hell

out of Leon a couple of times, he wasn't the type to stay shut. He got out of

his car and slammed the door shut behind him. He could imagine the look

on Claire's face when he told her that he quit his job. He didn't care how

she would react. He just wanted to see her. He walked up onto the porch and

rung the doorbell. He could hear someone running toward the door on the

other side. The door finally opened and there she was. She stared at him,

a smile spreading across her face. Without saying a word, she moved aside

and Leon walked into the house. "How was work today," she said, putting a

hand on his shoulder. He turned to her but looked down at the ground. "Claire

....I Quit." he said, finally looking into her eyes. Leon noticed the confused

expression on her face. "Y..you quit your job?" He nodded. He pulled off

his jacket and hung it on the coat rack near the door. "Why did you quit?"

she asked. Leon turned to her once again. "Chief Irons threatened to fire

me so I made it easier for myself. He pissed me off to the point where I

wanted to kill him. I don't want to just sit around and listen to his crap every

damn day." Claire knew that Leon hated Chief Irons. All the chief did was

put him down and Claire knew Leon didn't need that. "Look Leon, don't be

angry. Besides, I've got good news," she said, grabbing him by the arm

and dragging him up the stairs to her room. "What is it Claire," he asked

as they entered her room. She finally let go of his arm and grabbed some-

thing from her desk. She handed him what looked like a hand written letter.

The handwriting was pretty sloppy, almost like a child wrote it. He then

noticed the name on the letter and he couldn't help but smiling. "Leon, Sherry's

coming for the summer. Her aunt already brought her airline tickets," Claire

said. "He looked into her eyes, seeing that she was as happy as he was.

"t..this is great," he said happily. "I know. We're finally going to see Sherry

again." Leon dropped the letter and lifted Claire up, playfully spinning her

round and round. Claire giggled and watched as everything around her began

to spin. After a couple of spins, Leon dropped her back onto her feet. "Leon

looked into her eyes and smiled. Claire nearly melted everytime she saw his

smile. There was something about his smile that drove her crazy. He pushed

a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She felt her whole body tingle when he

touched her face. Claire suddenly wrapped her arms around Leon's neck and

pulled his face to her's, catching him by surprise. Once he felt claire's lips on his,

he began kissing back. Just feeling Leon's warms lips made her whole body

tingle once again. She began moving toward the bed and grabbed Leon's

shirt, pulling him with her. She finally dropped onto the bed, pulling Leon on

top of her. Something told her to stop but she couldn't. She didn't want to

let him go. It was like if she let him go, she'd lose him. She didn't care what

Chris or anybody else thought about Leon. She just wanted to be with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** So what do you think? I started the romance between Leon and Claire.Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far. Chapter 4 should be up pretty soon.


	4. The warning

Claire awoke to the sound of thunder. The lightening flashed in the sky causing

her whole room to light up. She sat up and looked at her clock on the nightstand.

It was a quarter to three. She turned to Leon who was soundly asleep. She

couldn't believe the thunder didn't wake him. It was so loud. Leon truly was a

deep sleeper. She quietly slid off the bed and tiptoed toward the door. She

prayed to god that Chris wasn't home. If he found Leon here he'd kill him. She

pulled the door shut and made her way down the stairs. She walked over to the

front window and pushed the curtains aside. She was relieved to see that Chris'

car wasn't in the driveway but then something caught her eye. Her car wasn't in

the driveway either. She quickly pulled the front door open and ran across the

lawn. She looked around, scanning the streets to see if she found her car, but

there was still no sign of it. "Where the hell is my car," she thought, as she

stared at the empty space in her driveway. She knew Chris would never take

her car. He didn't need it. Claire crossed her arms in front of her and gazed

at the street. Thats when she felt it. That dreadful feeling. The feeling that came

over her like a wave of fear, when she knew something wasn't right. She felt

as if someone were watching her. She turned and began walking back to the

house without taking her eyes off of the ground. When she finally looked up,

her heart nearly burst out of her chest. "Looking for something?" Steve asked,

a mischievous smile spreading across his face. She blinked a couple of

times just to see if she was hallucinating, but he was still there in front of her.

"S..Steve?" she muttered, trying to keep herself from passing out. "What's

the matter? surprised to see me," he said, his smile suddenly fading. "No,no,

no. You're not real. This isn't happening. Y..you died," she cried, feeling her

whole body tremble. Steve stood up and walked toward her but she just backed

away. Claire didn't understand. She saw Steve die that day. Steve pulled a

pair of shades out of his pocket and put them on his face. "I'm a whole different

person now Claire."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up, ignoring the sudden dizziness.

The bright sunlight lit up her room. She could feel the dampness of her hair

against her back. Leon sat up and rubbed his eyes before he saw Claire's

horrified expression. "Claire, what's wrong," he said, putting his arm around

her shoulders. "N..nothing. It was just a nightmare thats all. She turned to

look at her clock but instead, she saw that her door was open and Chris was

standing there, a twisted look of rage on his face.


	5. Are you happy now

Chris walked into the room, his eyes fixed on Leon. Claire quickly jumped out

of the bed and ran in front of Chris, stopping him in his tracks. Chris looked

down at his sister. "Chris, don't do this, please don't do this," she pleaded,

hearing Leon walk up behind her. Chris looked up at Leon, a look of disgust

on his face. He was beginning to dislike Leon even more than he already

did. Chris and Leon were once friends until Chris found out that he was seeing

his sister. That's when the whole thing started. From then on Chris hadn't spoken

to Leon besides the constant threats, but Leon could care less what Chris

thought. Chris pushed Claire aside and grabbed leon by the collar of his shirt,

roughly pushing him against the wall. Claire ran by Chris' side and grabbed

his arm, trying to tear him away from Leon. "What the hell did you do to my

sister kennedy," he yelled furiously. Leon could feel the anger, the anger that

he'd been holding in for so long. The same anger that he held in when the chief

pissed him off. "Calm down Leon. You'll only make things worst," he thought

to himself. "Chris, let him go!" Claire yelled, still pulling at his arm. Chris swung

at Leon but he ducked and Chris' fist hit the wall. Leon could feel his anger

getting the best of him. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Leon shoved Chris,

causing him to stumble back and fall on the floor. Claire stared down at

Chris. She could tell that he still wanted to hit Leon. "What is your problem

Chris? You were never like this. We used to be best friends," Leon said,

trying to straighten things out. "We USED to be best friends, until I found out

about you and my sister." Chris slowly lifted himself off of the floor. Leon

grabbed his shirt and his keys from the nightstand. "I'm sorry Claire," he said

looking up at her. "I can't do this anymore." Leon pushed pass Chris and

walked down the stairs until they heard the door open and then slam shut.

Claire looked out the window and watched as Leon got into his car and sped

off. She turned to her brother, feeling her eyes fill with tears. "Are you happy

now!" she yelled. Claire walked out of the room and stomped down the stairs,

grabbing her keys and jacket on the way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about midnight and Kevin Ryman walked out of the police headquarters

with a bag in one hand and his keys in the other. He looked around the parking

lot, forgetting where he'd parked his car. Once he spotted it he began to walk in

its direction. He stopped when he heard something behind him. He quickly

spun around but to his surprise, there was no one there. "Get a grip Kevin," he

thought as he spun around and began walking toward his car. Once he got to his

car, he put his bag down on the ground and stuck the key into the lock. Before he

could open the door, someone's foot swung up and kicked him in the stomach,

causing him to fly a few feet away from his car. Kevin's back hit the cement and

pain shot through his whole body. Kevin pulled himself onto his knees, looking

up at the person who kicked him. "Hello Kevin," the young man said, a wide grin

spreading across his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. The Reason

Leon opened his eyes to the sound of a knock on his door. After Chris' little

rampage, he decided to go home and give it a rest. He didn't want to get

Claire into anymore trouble. He sat up on the couch and looked at the time

on his lap top, which he left sitting on the coffee table in front of him. "Who the

hell's knocking on my door at one in the morning," Leon thought, as he stood

up and made his way toward the front door. The knocking grew louder until

he reached for the door knob and pulled the door open. "Claire? What are

you doing here?" he asked, noticing her eyes filling with tears. "I know he's

my brother and I shouldn't stay mad at him, but he will never change." Leon

stared down at her, watching the tears roll down the side of her face. He

gently grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She pressed up against his

body, feeling his warm arms around her. Leon hated to see Claire upset

like this. Leon had to admit it. Chris was acting like a bastard back there, but

Leon knew that Chris wasn't really acting like that for the hell of it. Before

Chris found out about Leon and Claire, he had told Kennedy why he was so

overprotective of his little sis. He told Leon that his parents died in a car

accident when he was eighteen. After that, Chris swore that he'd take care

of Claire. He promised his parents that he would always be there to protect

her. Chris never mentioned it to anyone but Leon. He hadn't even told Jill about

it. He never really liked talking about his parents to anyone, but the one person

he finally chose to tell, stabbed him right in the back. Leon suddenly realized

why Chris was so angry. He grabbed Claire by her shoulders and gazed

into her eyes. "Claire...this isn't your fault," He said gently brushing the tears

off of her face. "I'm the reason your parents are dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin slowly began to open his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but little by

little, his senses came back to him. He tried to get up, but strangely, he couldn't

move. He found himself sitting in the middle of what looked like some sort of

basement. Above him, there was a small flourescent light, which constantly

blinked on and off. Pain shot through his whole body and he closed his eyes,

hoping that it would go away. When he opened his eyes, he nearly jumped out

of skin. There, in front of him, was the same young man that attacked him in

the parking lot. He stood there, that mischievous grin spreading across his

face once again. "Who are you," Kevin muttered, trying not to sound so weak.

Steve stared down at Kevin's bruised face. He had the sudden urge to hit Kevin,

but he stopped himself from doing so. He didn't want to kill him just yet. He

needed him. Steve knelt down in front of Kevin, watching him struggle to get

free. "There's no need for me to tell you who I am," Steve said, as he pulled a

gun out of the holster around his waist. Kevin's eyes widened as Steve rubbed

the gun against his cheek. "Wh...what do you want?" Kevin managed to say.

Steve pulled the gun away from Kevin's face. "I thought you'd never ask."

He stood upright, still staring down at Kevin's bruised face. "I want you to

tell me where your friend Leon Kennedy is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I'm sorry I took so long to update. I was preparing for my sweet sixteen and I didn't really have time to finish this chapter. I wanna thank everyone for the reviews. Well...here it is. I hope you like it.


	7. Surprise Visit

Claire felt as if her heart sank to her feet. What did he mean? She stared up at

Leon, not knowing what to say. How did he know about her parents? She had

never told anyone before. "H...how do you know about my parents," she asked.

He turned away from her, trying not to look her in the eyes. "Your brother told me

about it. Ever since the accident, I swore to myself that I'd become a whole new

person, just like your brother swore to protect you. That's when I dedicated my

life to RPD." Leon turned to Claire and noticed the confused expression on her

face. "Leon, what are trying to say," Claire said, studying his face, trying to figure

out what he wanted to say. "Claire...I knew about the accident before your brother

did. I was there when it happened." Claire's eyes widened. He was really beginning

to scare her. Why was he talking like this? "What do you mean you were there?

Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Leon grabbed Claire's shoulders and pulled her

close to him. "This isn't a joke Claire," he said, almost in a whisper. "No! You

couldn't have been there!" Leon turned away from Claire once again, avoiding

her stare. "Do you remember those two teenaged boys. The ones who hit your

parents car head on? Claire cupped her hands over her mouth. She knew exactly

what he was going to say. "I was in that car Claire. My best friend was driving my

car that day. I told him to slow down, but he just didn't listen." Claire dropped her

hands down by her side. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said in a whisper, as if

somebody would hear her. "Claire I..." She brought her hand up in front of her,

signaling Leon to stop talking. "Claire, my best friend died that night. It was hard

for me too." Claire felt the warm tears falling down the side of her face. "Your

pain was nothing compared to mine. The pain I felt when I cried myself to sleep

at night." Leon put his hand on Claire's shoulder but she only pulled away. "Claire...

I'm sorry." She looked up at him but before she could say anything, a gunshot

echoed throughout the building corridors. They both looked at each other wide-

eyed. They quickly ran to the door and poked their heads out. Claire's heart

skipped a beat when she saw Steve with a gun in his hand. Claire looked down

at the floor and saw what Steve had shot. A security guard layed there, blood

seeping through his white shirt. The man struggled to speak but nothing came

out. "Where is Leon Kennedy!" Steve yelled, pointing his gun at the man. Leon

quickly pulled Claire into the apartment and shut the door behind them. "Leon,

that was Steve," she said, watching Leon lock the door. "The guy you met at

Rockfort?" Leon made his way to the living room and grabbed his gun from

the coffee table. "Yeah thats him, but he died. I saw him die." Leon turned to

her, catching her confused expression once again. "Well then why is he here

and why is he looking for me?" Leon asked, hoping that Claire knew the reason.

"I don't know but he just killed a man, and I'm guessing he isn't here to visit."

The door suddenly swung open tearing the lock off with it. Steve stepped into

the apartment, his eyes fixed on Leon. Leon pointed the gun at Steve but he

continued to walk toward him. Before Leon could shoot, Steve pushed him.

He flew against the wall and his gun fell out of his hand. "Your coming with me,"

Steve said. In a fit of rage, Claire jumped on top of Steve's back and began

hitting him. Steve angrily grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off of him. He

swung his knee up, driving it deep into her stomach. She cried out in pain The

impact sent the air rushing out of her lungs. As she dropped onto her knees,

she struggled to suck in fresh air. She couldn't breathe. It hurt too much.

Everything hurt. She suddenly felt her body hit the hard floor. Then there was

darkness and complete silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Where's Leon?

When Claire opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the floor in Leon's

apartment. She held on to the couch in front of her and pulled herself onto her

feet, ignoring the sharp pains in her stomach. She glanced at the spot where

Leon had fallen, but he wasn't there. The only thing she found was his gun.

She walked toward the gun, struggling to keep her balance. She figured Steve

had hit her pretty hard since she could hardly keep herself standing. She

grabbed the gun and held it up in front of her. A million questions flashed through

her head. She couldn't believe Steve was back. Why was he after Leon? Some-

thing didn't seem right and Claire wanted to get to the bottom of it. She quickly

made her way out of Leon's apartment and down the long corridors. Everything

was spinning and the pain was only getting worst, but She couldn't stop yet. She

had to find Leon. She walked out of the Building and made her way toward her

car. She brought her arm up, glancing down at her watch. As she crossed the

street, she dug into her pocket and pulled out her keys. Before she could stick

the key into the lock she spotted a man standing near her car. "Hello Claire,"

he said, as he pulled his shades off of his face. She quickly pulled her gun up

in front of her, pointing it at him. "What are you doing here Wesker," she said,

feeling her hands tremble. She could barely hold her gun straight. "Now now

Claire, there's no need for violence." Claire knew something was up and she

had to warn Chris fast. "Where's Leon?" she asked, watching that mischeivous

smile spread across his face. "That's a secret I just can't tell my dear," he said,

slowly making his way toward her. "Tell me!" she yelled, bringing her gun up

to his forehead. He stopped when he looked up and saw her gun. "If I told you

it wouldn't be a secret now would it," he said, his eyes burning into hers. "Tell

me where he is or I swear to god I'll kill you!"she yelled, feeling her hands tremble

once again. "Well then I guess your just going to have to kill me." She couldn't

take the anger any longer. She hated Wesker. It was probably his fault that Steve

was acting like a complete maniac. After all, Steve would never lay a hand on

her. She wanted to rip Wesker's face apart for all the pain and suffering he'd

caused her in the past. Without hesitating, Claire shot at Wesker. She watched

as Wesker stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. "That's for being a

bastard," she said, watching him curl up in pain. She knew it was evil but when

she saw the blood seeping through his shirt, a wide grin spread across her face.

She turned away from him and opened her car door. She glanced at him one last

time before she got into her car and sped off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris nearly stumbled out of bed when he heard the banging on his front door. He

quickly made his way down the stairs and opened the door catching the worried

expression on his sister's face. Claire pushed past him and walked into the house

out of breath. "What's going on Claire," Chris said, realizing that she had a gun in

her hand. "Chris, we have to get out of here. They took Leon. We have to find him,"

she said, trying to suck in some air. "Who! Who took Leon!" Chris yelled. "S...steve.

He works for umbrella now." Claire looked up at her brother and caught his confused

expression. "Steve Burnside? How could it be him. I thought he died," he said,

finally closing the door behind him. "Well I thought he died too, but now he's back,

and he has Leon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain shot through Wesker's whole body as he slowly lifted himself off of the

ground. He was losing a lot of blood and he began to feel cold. He put one

hand over his wound and with the other, he dug into his pocket and pulled out

a small capsule filled with a greenish liquid. He then pulled out a syringe and

began to fill it with the substance. He began to feel his pulse slowing down.

He quickly injected himself on his side, ignoring the pinching feeling. He

suddenly dropped the syringe on the ground and fell onto his hands and knees.

The virus was rushing through his veins and his pulse finally began to speed up.

He could see his veins bulging in his arms. The virus was taking over his body

once again and he felt stronger than ever. He slowly stood up again, feeling

better than ever. "What a bitch," he said, as he slipped the small capsule

back into his pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Kidnapped

Chris waited a few seconds, hoping that Jill would pick up her phone. He had tried

calling her before but oddly, she didn't answer. She wasn't usually out in the middle

of the night. Even if she was asleep she would answer her phone. Chris slammed

the receiver down and turned to Claire. "She's not answering her phone." Claire

stood up, still holding Leon's gun in her hand. She hadn't let it go since she shot

Wesker. She couldn't help feeling good about killing him. In fact, if she could turn

back time, she'd probably do it again, and again, and again....... "Look Chris, I'm

not gonna stand here and wait for you to talk to your girlfriend. I have to find Leon.

And if your not going to help me, I'll just have to do it myself," Claire snapped,

catching Chris by surprise. "What is your problem," Chris said, trying to keep

himself calm. "You're my problem Chris! I can't believe your just standing there

acting like nothing ever happened!" Claire yelled, feeling angrier than ever. "Don't

stand there and pretend that everything's cool because its not!" Claire shouted,

fighting back the tears. "Claire...I," Chris began. "No! Leon's gone and there's

nothing you can do to change what you've done," Claire yelled, feeling the warm

tears rolling down the side of her cheeks. Chris watched as his sister stood there

crying her lungs out and for the first time, he regret doing what he did. He reached

out and put a hand on Claire's shoulder, feeling her whole body tremble. "Claire...

I..I'm sorry," Chris said softly. Claire looked up at him. "I didn't mean to screw

everything up between you and Leon. Its just that...he was my best friend and it was

hard for me to see you two together," Chris said. "Yeah well your just gonna have to

get used to it." Claire grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house, slamming the

door shut behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon opened his eyes but quickly lifted his hands up in front of face to shield his

eyes from the bright flourescent lights. He sat up on the hard floor only to feel a

sharp pain shoot up his spinal cord as if he were being stabbed with a thousand

knives. He scanned the small room and noticed that he wasn't the only one there.

A man layed on the ground with his back to Leon. It was then that Leon saw the

emblem on the man's shirt. R.P.D. Leon quickly made his way toward the man

and knelt down beside him. "Kevin?" Leon stared down at Kevin's bruised face

waiting for him to respond. "L...leon, you need to get yourself out. They're gonna

kill you." Leon's eyes widened. "What?" Kevin coughed, tasting the bitterness of

blood in his mouth. "They're going to use you to make Claire suffer If Claire comes

looking for you they're gonna kill her. Its what they want. They want her to come

looking for you." The door suddenly swung open behind Leon. He jumped up

and turned around to find two men dragging someone into the room. It was a

woman. They dropped her on the floor and walked right back out of the room,

securely locking the door behind them. "They've got it all planned out," Leon

thought. "Now that they've got Jill, both Chris and Claire are going come looking

for us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8:00am when the plane had finally landed. Sherry grabbed her luggage and

anxiously made her way down the aisle and out of the large aircraft. She couldn't

wait to finally see Claire and Leon. Once she got off the plane, she searched the

crowd of people, hoping to find everyone waiting for her. She pushed past the

large crowd, dragging her luggage behind her. She scanned the crowd once again

but there was no sign of them. "Where are they," she thought. "They told me they'd

be here." Then something caught her eye. There WAS somebody waiting for her.

Just not who she expected. She quickly turned the other way, hoping that he didn't

see her. She picked up her pace, trying to get to the closest police officer. When

she spotted a man in uniform she dropped her luggage and began to run but before

she could get there someone grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. When

she saw that familiar face her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "What's the rush

Miss Birkin," he said. Sherry quickly pulled her arm out of his grasp and began to

run as fast as she could. She pushed past people, praying that he wasn't right behind

her. She burst through the front doors and looked back to see if he was behind her,

happy to see that she had lost him. When she finally turned back around, she collided

with someone, stumbling backwards and falling hard on her back. She ignored the

fact that everyone was staring at her and looked up to see who she had collided with.

She stared up at the young man, his reddish hair blowing in the wind. He knelt down

next to Sherry, helping her up from the ground. "Are you okay," he said. "Help me!

please, help me! There's a man chasing me! Sherry yelled, as she tugged on the

man's arm. "Its going be okay. I'm gonna get you out of here," he said.


	10. Wesker's Warning

Chris pulled up in front of Jill's house at around 8:30am. As the engine fell silent,

he stepped out of the car slamming the door shut behind him. As he made his

way toward Jill's front door, he noticed her car parked in the driveway. Once he

reached the door, he pressed a small button, hearing the doorbell from where

he stood. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he paced back and forth on her

front porch. After waiting a few seconds for someone to respond, he stopped his

pacing and rang the doorbell once again. He waited a few more seconds before

he reached for the doorknob. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. He pushed

the door open, slowly making his way into her house. "Jill?" he called, hoping that

she was home. His heart nearly sunk to his feet when he walked into the wrecked

living room. The glass coffee table was shattered in pieces and the small lamps

had been knocked over. All the books on Jill's bookshelf had been pulled out

and scattered all over the floor. "What the hell happened in here?" he thought, as

he scanned the room for anything that would answer his question. He made his

way toward the scattered books, nearly tripping over something. He looked down,

only to find Jill's gun lying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Then, he

remembered something. Whenever Jill came home from work, she'd put her

gun in her drawer where no one would get a hold of it. "She would never leave it

lying around unless......" He thought for a minute. "Unless she needed it for some

reason." He knew something was wrong and he needed to find out what it was.

"First Leon, now....Jill," he thought, suddenly realizing that all of this sounded like

a plan. A plan to take revenge. But he knew it wasn't only Steve's idea. Someone

else wanted to hurt him. Someone he once knew. Someone who betrayed

S.T.A.R.S. "WESKER," he blurted, feeling that sudden wave of rage come over

him. He wasn't really worried about Wesker. He was mostly worried about Jill.

Now that Wesker had Jill and Leon with him, who knows what he'd try to pull. He

balled his hands into fists, trying hard not to let himself get out of control. All he

needed was to get into another argument with Claire. She hated his temper and

he knew he would only piss her off even more. He knew that when he got his hands

on Wesker, he'd kill him, no questions asked. He turned and began heading for

the front door but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Wesker standing there,

his shades hiding his evil stare. Without saying a word, Chris began walking

toward him, his hands still balled into fists. He grabbed Wesker by the collar of

his shirt and roughly pushed him against the wall. "Where's Jill and Leon!" he

shouted, somehow feeling as if slamming Wesker into the wall didn't hurt him at

all. Wesker suddenly stretched out his arms, shoving Chris into the wall behind

him. Chris' back hit the wall with such force, that he dented the wall. Chris fell on

the floor, his back still against the wall. "I didn't come here to fight Chris," Wesker

stated. "Although kicking your ass is not a problem for me." Chris slowly lifted

his head, feeling neck throb. "I came here to warn you. Not because I want to

help you, but because I like to see you Redfield's suffer." It was then that Chris

realized what Wesker was saying. If he came to warn Chris, he must've went to

Claire. "He must've already spoke to her," Chris thought. "Your bitch of a sister

tried to kill me earlier. She must've thought she could get away with it, but it's

gonna cost her. It will probably even cost her Leon's life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherry stared out the car window, watching as they past through what seemed

like a neverending road, surrounded by nothing other then trees. She turned to the

driver studying his serious expression. "Where is he taking me," she thought, as

his eyes turned away from the road and landed on her. "What's the matter? You

seem a little tense," he said, finally turning his gaze back to the road. "I thought

you were taking me home." He hesitated before finally answering her. "Look,

you THOUGHT I was gonna take you home, but you thought wrong." Sherry turned

to him, backing up against the car door. "Did he just say what I think he said,"

she thought, keeping her eyes on him. "W...what are you talking about. You told

me you were going to help me get home." A smile spread across Steve's face,

frightening Sherry even more. "This isn't fair! You can't do this to me! I wanna go

home!" Sherry yelled. "Look kid, life isn't always fair. So stop whinning already,"

he said, turning to her once again. Sherry felt her heart pounding so fast, she

could hardly breathe. "Oh yeah, before we get to the underground facility, I'd like

to introduce myself. I'm Steve. Steve Burnside. Sherry's eyes widened. That

dreadful feeling came over her. "Steve Burside?" she thought. "If I'm not mistaken,

I recall Claire telling me that he was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Thank's for all the reviews so far. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. All

the school work has got me sleep deprived. I'll be sure to update pretty soon though


	11. The Medic

Leon slipped his arm around Jill's waist as he slowly lifted her off of the ground. Her knees were

weak and she could barely keep herself standing upright. She gazed around the small room.

Everything was still kind of blurry. "Jill, are you okay," Leon asked, struggling to keep her on

her feet. "What did they do to you?" She gazed at Leon, trying to remember what happened,

but she just couldn't concentrate. "I...I don't remember," she said, lowering her eyes. Then

something suddenly flashed in her mind.

FLASH

Jill remembered herself standing in the kitchen with the phone pressed against her ear. She didn't

remember who she was talking to, but she knew it was important. That was when she felt it.

That sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. That bone-chilling breeze that she only felt when

she knew something wasn't right. She spun around, still holding the phone close to her ear and

realized that her front door was wide open, the wind forcing it to sway back and forth.

FLASH

Jill suddenly snapped back to reality. The back of her head began to throb but she ignored it.

"Someone broke into my house," She said, once again gazing at Leon. "They broke into my

house when I least suspected it," she said, pulling away from Leon and leaning against the wall.

She could tell by the expression on his face that for some reason he was confused. What he

didn't understand was why Jill was so out of it. She could barely keep herself from passing out.

But it wasn't just Jill. Kevin couldn't keep conscious for more then five minutes. Leon glanced

at Kevin who lay deathly still on the cold cement floor. Both Kevin and Jill didn't look too good,

but he felt perfectly fine. "What did umbrella do to them," he thought. "And what the hell are

they planning to do with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire walked into the S.T.A.R.S office hoping that Barry hadn't gone on his lunch break yet.

She desperately needed to talk to him. She scanned the office, praying that she would spot him,

but she was out of luck. There were too many people in the office and it seemed impossible to

find him. She made her way toward a young woman who was peacefully working at her desk.

"Excuse me," Claire began, as the woman looked up from her desk. "Hi...um...I'm looking for

Barry Burton, I can't seem to find him anywhere," Claire said, noticing the S.T.A.R.S emblem

on the side of her shirt. "Barry's in a meeting right now, but he should be done any minute," the

woman replied. Claire stared down at her desk. She kept it pretty neat despite the heavy load

of paperwork. "Your Redfield's sister right," the woman asked, shoving her paperwork to the

side. "Yeah. Have we met before?" Claire asked, as the woman stood up from her desk. "No,

you and your brother just look alike. It's not hard to tell you and him are related," she replied,

walking around her desk toward Claire. "She seems too young to be a S.T.A.R.S member,"

Claire thought. The way she kept her hair cut short made her look even younger. "I'm Rebecca

Chambers, Bravo team's one and only medic," she said cheerily, as she reached out to give

Claire a handshake. "Claire Redfield," she said, as she shook Rebecca's hand. "So your bravo

team's medic?" Claire asked curiously. "Yep. I was recruited at 18. I'm only 20 and I'm

already a professional," she replied proudly. Claire couldn't believe it. Rebecca was a year

younger than her and she already had a far better career then your average 20 year old.

Rebecca gazed over Claire's shoulder when she noticed that the meeting was over. "Oh, there

he goes right now," Rebecca said, as she pointed at him over Claire's shoulder. Claire turned

and followed her gaze, finally spotting Barry. She turned to Rebecca, who was still focused on

the people exiting the conference room. Rebecca turned to Claire and smiled. Claire forced a

smile trying not to make it so obvious that everything in her life right at that moment was screwed

up. They both jumped up when a man hurried into Rebecca's office. "Rebecca, you have a call

on line one," he said, before he hurried right back out of the office. Rebecca hurried around the

desk and picked up the receiver. "Good afternoon, Rebecca Chambers speaking." Claire

turned once again and when she spotted Barry, she quickly made her way toward him before he

disappeared again. Once she was by his side, she grabbed his arm, finally getting his attention.

He turned to her and smiled. "Hey Claire," he greeted, putting his free hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Barry. Um...can we talk," she said softly. Barry turned to his team and then turned back to

her. "Sure," he replied, as they made their way out of the office and outside the building. Once

they were outside, Claire began to tell Barry everything. "They took Leon," she said, noticing

the confused expression on Barry's face. "What?" he replied. "They took Leon," she repeated,

trying her best not to shout. "Who? Who took Leon?" he asked. She turned to him.

"UMBRELLA," she said. "Umbrella's back and they want revenge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. The Vile

Chris' eyes shot open, his gaze immediately falling on the wrecked living room. The front door was left open, a cool breeze brushing against his face. He knew he had fallen unconscious a few seconds after his body hit the wall with such force.

"How did Wesker possess that kind of strength?" he thought to himself. "Was he tampering with Umbrella's deadly viruses?"

He leaned his head back but quickly pulled away when he heard the wall crack behind him. He suddenly remembered the way his body hit the wall. Just the thought of it made his back ache. He carefully pulled himself onto his knees, ignoring the sudden light-headedness. He knelt there on the floor, the recent events flashing through his head. A few days ago his life was as normal as any other person in the city. Now, he had been sucked into another one of Wesker's deadly plans. Chris was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He gazed outside, immediately recognizing the car. It was Claire.

He lowered his eyes, surprised that Claire had come. She was pretty stubborn at times. When she was angry with him she wouldn't talk to him for days. Given the current situation, she probably decided that now, out of all days, wasn't the best time to stay mad at her brother. He could hear Claire's car door slam shut from where he was. His first impulse was to run to her and tell her what happened, but he couldn't get up that easily. He was beginning to feel the pain in his back. At first, it didn't seem too bad. Now, it almost felt excruciating. Once again, he glared outside only to find Claire staring back at him. To his surprise, Barry also stood by her side following her gaze. As Chris slowly lifted himself off of the floor, trying not to make it so obvious that his back was killing him, Claire hurried over by his side.

"What the hell happened here?" Claire asked, her eyes falling on the shattered glass and books scattered all over the floor.

Chris hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not he should tell Claire about Wesker's warning. He then glared at his sister, suddenly recalling what Wesker had told him. Claire had tried to kill him earlier. It finally became clear to him that he wasn't the only one who had an encounter with Wesker. Claire studied her brothers face. She could tell by his facial expression that something was bothering him.

"Wesker was here Claire," he said, just above a whisper." He came to warn me." Claire stared at Chris, her expression quickly changing to confusion.

"W...what are you talking about," she stammered, hearing Barry walk into the house behind her.

Chris couldn't believe she was acting like she hadn't known Wesker was behind it all. She was the first person he spoke to. Chris lowered his eyes, as if trying to hide his anger.

"I can't believe you kept this from me Claire," he said. "Why didn't you tell me you saw Wesker?"

Claire opened her mouth but closed it when her attempt to speak failed. She hesitated for a moment, trying to think of something to say to him. "I...I thought he was dead," she finally managed to say. He looked up at her, his eyes burning into hers, studying the expression on her face.

"Thats where your wrong Claire," he began, his voice alittle louder this time. "He's not dead. He's alive and he's got Jill."

Claire stared at Chris, not knowing what to say. Jill was gone and that gave Chris more of a reason to strangle Wesker. This time, Wesker went too far and Claire knew that Chris would make him pay.

"Look Chris...if you think i'm gonna apoligize, your wrong," she said. "I Couldn't have possibly known that Wesker would pull something like this. Especially when I thought he was dead."

"That's not an excuse Claire!" he yelled. "We could've avoided this!"

Barry walked over in front of Chris and put a hand on his shoulder. He already knew how much of a temper Chris had and he didn't want to let him get too angry.

"Chris...I know your angry, but if you just stand here arguing with Claire all day, your never going to find her."

Chris looked up at Barry. He knew Barry was right. He had to find Jill before Wesker tired to pull anything else. He pulled away from Barry's reach and made his way over to where all the books lay scattered. It took him a few seconds before he finally found Jill's gun near a pile of books. He bent down and reached for the gun but stopped half way when something odd caught his eye. He grabbed the empty vile and a feeling of dread came over him. He could see the remains of the greenish liquid at the very bottom. He twirled the vile with his fingers, immediately examining the small inscription. He scanned the label, his eyes quickly falling on the capitalized part which read **"SUBSTANCE NOT YET APPROVED BY THE FDA" **Chris quickly jumped to his feet, his heart beating faster then he'd ever felt it.

"Chris...what's wrong," Claire asked, startled by Chris' sudden movement.

He spun around, catching Barry and Claire's confused expressions. He brought the small vile up in front of him, waving it in the air. Claire gazed at the small object in Chris' hand afraid to find out what it was. Barry just stared at it, his expression blank.

"What the hell is that?" Claire asked, eager to find out why Chris looked so pale.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was distributed by Umbrella Corporation," Chris replied.

"We have to find them," Claire said, her eyes still focused on the bottle. She knew that this wasn't good. Who knows what umbrella has up their sleeve.

"You don't have to worry about that," Barry assured. "I know just the people who can help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherry kicked and screamed as Steve lifted her up out of the car. They had been driving for two hours until he finally pulled the car over to the side of the dirt road.

"Stop it! Let me go! Somebody help me!" she screamed, desperately trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Stop screaming!" Steve yelled, annoyed by her outbursts "No one's gonna hear you in the middle of a goddamn forest." He had the girl over his shoulder, taking every one of her kicks in the stomach. He was afraid that if he allowed her to walk, she'd try to escape and Wesker wouldn't be happy if she escaped.

"Let go of me!" she continually yelled. "When Leon finds out, he's going to make you pay!"

Steve suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He grabbed Sherry and pulled her off his shoulder, startling her. He held the girl by her shoulders in front of him, catching the look of fear on her face.

"Look, don't think for one second that I won't kill you because your a kid!" he yelled, only frightening her more. Sherry stared into his eyes, catching a glimpse of the anger and hatred. "Claire once told her that Steve was a nice guy. How he risked his life to save her at Rockfort, but there was something about him that scared her. She knew Claire would never lie to her. Something caused him to change. Someone brought him back to life as a whole different person.

"Oh yeah...you can tell Leon to bring it. It'll be my pleasure to rip his heart out," he added, an evil grin spreading across his face. He knew he had shut her up this time.

He then swung her back over his shoulder and made his way across the dirt road and past many tall trees. Sherry didn't even think about screaming again. She knew it was better to keep her mouth shut and face whatever was coming her way. She couldn't help thinking about Leon and Claire. She missed them so much and she desperately wanted to see them.

Along the way to the facility, there was one question that just kept bugging her. "Why wasn't Claire waiting for me at the airport," she thought to herself. "She would never forget about me." Sherry put her arms over her head as they passed by many hanging tree branches. The air was moist and smelled of rain, but it was still very humid. Sherry could barely see where they were going, being that the fog was so thick. How did Steve know where he was going? Steve stopped walked and pulled Sherry off of his shoulder, bringing her don to the ground. He held on to Sherry's arm so tight that she felt as if the cirrculation would stop. He bent down and with his free hand, he began pushing the moist dirt in front of him to the side.

"What are you doing?" Sherry asked, as she watched him carelessly throwing the dirt aside.

"How about being a good little girl and keeping your mouth shut," he replied, obviously still annoyed.

From then on Sherry decided to keep her mouth shut. She had a feeling that if she spoke one more time he'd strangle her to death. Never in her life had she met someone as mean as Steve. She gazed down at the hole in front of Steve and to her surprise, she saw something similar to a manhole. Sherry's heart began to race when Steve pulled the handle, opening the small passage. "What is he planning to do to me," she thought to herself. She was afraid to find out. He grabbed Sherry once again, hawling her onto his shoulder. Sherry stared down at the dark passageway from over Steve's shoulder. She was afraid of the dark. She had always been ever since her encounter with a couple of zombies at the RPD police station. Just the thought of them sent chills down her back. Once Steve began climbing down the ladder, she prayed that he wasn't as mean as he seemed. She hoped he wouldn't hurt her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** How was the chapter? It took a long time to think it up plus I had a lot of homework to get done. Anyway...thanks for the reviews.


	13. The Two Newbies

Barry quickly made his way into the S.T.A.R.S office closely followed by Chris and Claire. The office was less crowded then before. Claire glanced at a clock on the far end of the office. It was a quarter to three. She wondered what Leon was doing at the time, or worst, what Steve was doing to Leon. It wasn't such a nice thought but if she didn't find him in time, they'd probably torture him. Thats what umbrella's all about. Causing outbreaks, killing innocent people, and using human beings for their experiments. She stared at her brother who was walking alongside of her. She could tell he was determined to bring umbrella down and part of her admired that, but he was so serious. Claire really missed having a normal life. Chris was never like this before. That's how she could tell the recent events were really getting to him. He looked so much like their dad when he was serious. He had the same hair, the same facial expressions, and the same attitude. She really missed her parents. They died when she was only fifteen.

She couldn't believe Leon had seen the whole thing. He actually witnessed her parents death. She could just imagine the horrified expressions on their faces when they saw the car speeding in their direction. The sound of metal clashing and glass breaking. She slightly shook her head, trying to get the thoughts to stop coming, and began to focus on what they were going to do. Barry reached out and pulled the door to his office open, stepping aside so that Chris and Claire could walk in.

"You two stay here," he demanded. "I'll be back in a minute."

Both Chris and Claire nodded as Barry walked away, closing the door behind him. Claire glanced at Chris. He seemed as if he were lost in his thoughts. She felt terrible about Jill being abducted but then again, she hadn't known it was going to happen. Just like she hadn't known about Steve being alive or how he wasn't the same Steve she knew back on Rockfort Island. Everything was so screwed up and it would take a while to get them out of this mess. Chris could see his sister staring at him from the corner of his eye. He brung his eyes up to her, catching her stare. She seemed worried.

"What's wrong Claire?" he asked, as he watched her fiddle with her fingers. She lowered her eyes for a second and then brought them back up to Chris.

"Look, I know you must be angry with me and I'm not going to argue that, but I really need you Chris. I want us to work together and forget about our problems for once."

Chris studied her face, amazed at the fact that she was talking to him first. After all, she was the stubborn type. He could hardly believe it.

"I don't want to go through with this investigation knowing that you won't talk to me. I don't want to feel alone," she said, hoping he'd say something.

Chris stared at her for a moment. He began to feel really bad. He knew he acted like a jerk the last couple of days. He suddenly pulled Claire into his embrace, startling her. He hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head.

"Your not going to be alone Claire. We're partners and we're gonna get through this together."

His words made her feel much better being that they hadn't talked like that for days. They both jumped up when Barry walked in followed by three other people, all of which were S.T.A.R.S members. Claire immediately recognized one of them but the other two were new faces.

"Chris, Claire, meet our two newly recruited S.T.A.R.S members Erika Simmons and Kyle Nelford. Their going to be assisting in this investigation."

Erika shook Claire's hand, realizing how troubled she seemed. Erika was about the same height as Jill, her straight, jet black hair hung a few inches below her shoulders. Her eyes were such a beautiful shade of green that Claire couldn't bring herself to look away. It was almost like they could hypnotize a person. Kyle also had black hair which he kept spiked up. He was tall, nicely built, and extremely handsome.

"Rebecca is also coming along for the investigation. She is an expert in the medical and bio-chemical fields and she'll be able to help us a great deal," Barry added.

Chris glanced at his teammate. He knew she was the best medic they'd had in years but she wasn't the type of person for these kinds of investigations. Barry probably thought it was best she came in case they ran into trouble and someone had suddenly been injured. She also had probably been told to run some tests on the odd substance Chris found back at Jill's house. Kyle would also help them a great deal being that he was a weapons specialist. Although Chris had a fair amount of experience with weapons, having an extra S.T.A.R.S member with that kind of expertise would definitely benefit them.

"We need to start this investigation right away," Chris said. "Otherwise we'll never find Leon and Jill."

Barry gazed at Chris, a grin spreading across his face. "You don't have to worry about that Chris," Barry assured, sounding a little too pleased. "That's why we have Kyle. He knows the exact location of this facility."

Chris' mouth nearly dropped open when Barry said this. How did he know where the place was located? How did he know if Leon and Jill were even being kept there? All eyes suddenly fell on Kyle. "How do you know where their facility is?" Claire asked, noticing that he was staring at her a little too much. Kyle lowered his eyes as if thinking about what to say.

"I had a friend who worked for umbrella. He was one of the facility's security guards. "One day...........," he trailed off, bringing his eyes back up to Claire. "Five months before I was recruited into S.T.A.R.S........I decided that I wanted to see the place, something that was against their rules. People who didn't work for the company weren't allowed to be there. They didn't want their research to be exposed to the outside world. I insisted that he wouldn't get in trouble and that we'd be careful but deep down I knew he wasn't too crazy about the idea. The next day...we went, only it didn't take ten minutes. It took at least two hours to get there. He managed to get me in without anyone noticing us." He stopped for a minute, thinking about the next thing to say until Chris interrupted his thoughts. "This friend of yours, does he still work for umbrella?" he asked. Kyle lowered his eyes once again, an image of his friend coming into mind. "My friend is dead. He was found dead in his apartment the next day. They killed him, I know they did," he insisted.

Everyone fell silent at the thought of it. Claire glanced at her brother from where she stood and judging by the look on his face, she knew it made him even more anxious to destroy umbrella. Umbrella screwed up their lives but they wouldn't get away with it. Chris would make sure of that. Then her eyes fell on Rebecca. She didn't look too happy. Something told her that Rebecca had also experienced umbrella's madness. She stood there wearing a serious expression. Maybe she wanted revenge too. Either way, everything would be better after they got through the investigation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leon sat on the cold cement floor, his back resting against the wall. The flourescent light began to flicker above them. He gazed at Jill who sat next to him, her knees pulled up to her chest. She didn't look too good being that she was so pale. She turned to him, catching his stare.

"Are you okay Jill?" he asked.

He found himself getting a little worried. She leaned foward, resting her head on her knees.

"I'm fine Leon," she lied.

She definitely felt weird. If she stood up she'd probably get dizzy and pass out. She picked her head up and gazed at Kevin who layed on the floor unconscious. He looked much worst than her. His skin was a ghostly pale color and he would occassionally jump in his sleep as if he were being attacked. What scared Jill the most was how the veins in his arms were bulging, the green lines flowing up to his shoulders. Jill knew that whatever they did to Kevin was done to her. She couldn't even remember how she got there. God knows what they could've done to her. There was just one thing that kept bothering her. Leon didn't look pale at all. In fact, he remembered exactly what happened before he got here. He wasn't out of it. He was totally aware of his surroundings.

Jill's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the door being unlocked. It had to have at least ten locks. Each sound of a lock snapping open echoed loudly throughout the small underground dungeon. Both Jill and Leon stared at the door, afraid to find out who was behind it. Leon pictured Chris and Claire walking through the door but he knew for a fact that it wasn't them. The facility was in the middle of a forest and it would probably take them days to find out where umbrella's secret underground hell hall was located. When he finally heard the sound of the handle, he quickly jumped to his feet, ignoring the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. The door flew open, startling Jill. Leon wasn't surprised to see Steve walk through the door.

"You little shit! I wanna know what you did to them!" Leon yelled, pointing at Jill and Kevin. "I swear to god I'll.......," his words trailed off when he saw Sherry step out from behind Steve. He noticed Steve's grip on the young girls arm tighten only making the red marks worst.

"You were saying, Leon," Steve asked, finding the expression on Leon's face so amuzing.

"What is she doing here Steve," Leon asked, this time sounding a little more calm. "Leave her out of this. Whatever you have against the Redfield's has nothing to do with her."

"Well now it does," Steve replied.

He glanced at Sherry who at this point was desperately trying to pull out of his grasp. She wanted to run to Leon. She didn't feel safe next to Steve. He was evil. Pure evil. He suddenly let go of her arm and shoved her in front of him, causing her to fall onto her hands and knees.

"Take the little bitch," he cursed angrily. "She annoys the hell out of me."

Leon quickly ran to the girl's side and lifted her up into his arms. He embraced her, ignoring the fact that she was trembling. He had forgotten about her coming to visit for the summer and Claire had probably forgotten to pick her up at the airport. How did they know? How did they know Sherry would be at the airport? Why did they want her locked up in this place with the rest of them? She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to suffer with them. Still holding Sherry in his arms, Leon watched as Steve walked out the door.

"This isn't over Steve!" he yelled furiously. "You and Wesker won't get away with this!"

Steve stopped and spun around, his eyes burning into Leon's.

"Do you see your friends? In about four hours or less, their going to die. Oh, but don't worry, they'll come back and when they do, they'll kill you and the girl. Whenever the Redfield's get here, they'll find their friends dead and we'll finally finish them off. You know what the funny part is? One of umbrella's lead scientists, Dr. Nelford, has a son who has just been recruited into S.T.A.R.S and he's leading the Redfield's right into our trap. Think about it Leon. There's nothing you can do and believe me, this time we will get away with it."

Leon didn't want to admit it but deep down he knew they were all screwed. Steve and Wesker were going to finish them off one by one.

Leon watched as Steve finally turned and walked out the door slamming it shut behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. The Truth About Kyle

Leon couldn't bring himself to let go of Sherry. He remembered promising Sherry that he would protect her from people like Steve. Now that the time had finally come for him to protect her, he could do nothing but sit around in Wesker's torture chamber. Sherry suddenly pulled out of Leon's grasp and gazed at him. He could see it in her eyes. The fright. The confusion. She probably had no clue why she was being kept locked up against her will.

"Why did he bring me here Leon," she asked, her eyes wondering over to Kevin and then Jill. "What is he going to do to us!" she yelled.

Leon felt horrible. Sherry didn't deserve this. It was killing him to see her so frightened. None of this wouldn't even be happening if they had finished umbrella off when they had the chance. Now they had no choice but to deal with umbrella corporation's crap once again.

"Sherry, calm down its going to be okay," Leon assured, putting a hand on her shoulder. She quickly pulled away from him, a confused expression forming on his face.

"I don't think its going to be okay Leon!" she yelled. "Look around! There's no way we're getting out of this one!" Leon stared at her, surprised by her use of words. She might've been young but she definitely knew how to speak like an adult.

"I don't want to be involved in this anymore! I just want a normal life!" She yelled once again. She turned away from him and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Do you think this is what I want for you Sherry," he began. "I want more then anything to give you a normal life."

Sherry stood with her back to Leon for a few seconds thinking about what he'd just said. She knew he cared about her a lot and she suddenly had the urge to hug him again but instead, she spun around and gazed at him.

"Where's Claire?" she asked, hoping that he knew. Leon lowered his eyes to the ground, hesitating before he answered. "I don't know."

Sherry's eyes wandered once again over to Kevin who looked sickly pale. She had no clue as to why Kevin and Jill were stuck in there too. What was Wesker up to this time? He was after her at the airport and she knew she wasn't hallucinating. Wesker was waiting for her when she stepped off the plane. Seeing him meant trouble and somehow she knew this whole plan to trap them in this place wasn't Steve's idea. Steve was dead before this and now, he's come back. It was almost sickening to think that Steve was dead before all of this but Wesker brought him back as another one of umbrella's madmen. Only someone like Wesker would pull that crap.

Sherry's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of loud, dry coughs. Leons eyes fell on Kevin. Kevin was definitely on the verge of death and what pissed him off was that he could do nothing about it. They were all going to rot down there unless Claire and Chris found them on time.

Leon made his way over to Kevin's side and knelt down, noticing that the veins running up his arms were now on his neck. He followed the veins down to his hands, looking for the spot where all of them began to form. Leon searched his palm and when he found nothing he turned it over. Without searching any furthur, he suddenly noticed a whole mass of dark looking veins on the back of his hand. There, in the midst of all the veins was a small bump, which indicated that he had been injected with some unknown substance. Leon quickly turned to Jill who jumped at his sudden movement.

"Jill, do you remember them giving you any type of injection?" he asked, her blank expression changing to confusion. "No...I don't remember," she replied. "Why are you asking me that?" Leon stood up and made his way toward Jill, the worst thoughts now crossing his mind. "Let me see your hands Jill," he demanded. "I told you I don't remember...," she trailed off when she lifted her hands and saw the veins. They were just beginning to form on the back of her hands.

"Oh my god," she whispered, as if someone would hear her. She brung her eyes up to Leon. "What's going to happen to me?"

Leon lowered his eyes to the ground. He knew exactly what was going to happen to her. Maybe Claire would find them before Kevin and Jill began to change. He hoped Claire came on time, not only for Kevin and Jill's sake, but for Sherry too. If Jill and Kevin turned before Claire found them, both Leon and Sherry would end up dying.

Claire stuffed her laptop in her backpack and shoved her handgun in the holster around her waist. They had stopped at her house before they headed towards the deep dark outskirts of Raccoon City. Claire had all the information she'd gotten on umbrella stored in her laptop and she didn't want to leave without it. She quickly hauled the backpack onto her back and made her way down the stairs to her front door. She pulled the door open and closed it behind her, quickly making her way to the car where the rest of the team sat waiting.

Barry brought his van, which was a good thing being that there were six people coming along for the investigation. Chris pulled the car door open as Claire hopped in. As the door was pulled shut Barry immediately started the car and took off, the vehicle riding along the road smoothly.

Claire could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Yes, she was a little nervous. She was afraid to see what she'd come across. She was afraid that she'd get there too late and Leon would already be dead. All of her fears were starting to come into mind but knowing that Chris was there to help her made her feel a little bit better. She gazed at him as he sat beside her, watching each house go by.

Everything seemed different now that umbrella was at it again. She felt so far away from her normal life. She could never tell any of her friends at the university or at work about her crazy experiences with the undead. She never went around telling everyone about her being taken to that prison off the coast of Rockfort Island. She knew it was better to keep her mouth shut and not bring too much attention to herself. She hated having to keep it locked up inside of her all the time.

Claire slightly shifted in her seat and leaned against Chris, her head resting on his shoulder. She had stayed up all night searching for Leon and she was exhausted. She couldn't stop thinking about what they might do to Leon or what they're planning to do to him. It bothered her all night and she just wanted to see him again. She just wanted to know that he was okay.

Once they were on the main streets, Barry began to pick up speed. The smooth steady movement was pretty relaxing. She could feel the heat from the small vents brushing against her face and it only made her more drowsy. She could feel her eyelids growing heavier as the warm air burst forth out of the vents. Her eyes slowly began to close. The sound of the wind brushing against the windows grew lighter and everyone in the car remained silent. All of her thoughts were finally set aside as she fell asleep against her brother's shoulder...

Claire's eyes shot open when she felt a chilling breeze brush against her cheek. She blinked a couple of times, trying to take in her surroundings. She suddenly realized that she wasn't in the car anymore. She looked up and caught sight of the moon. She quickly sat up and looked around her, a thousand frightening thoughts flowing through her mind. The ground beneath her was cold and solid. She slowly lifted herself off of the ground and looked around one more time. None of this seemed familiar and she wondered where Chris and the others had gone. She took a couple of steps forward, suddenly blinded by city lights and thats when she finally knew where she was. She was 16 stories off of the ground on top of a building. She knew she was back in Raccoon City but what she didn't understand was why they had gone back. Leon could've been dead by now.

She had no clue as to how she got up there. She didn't recall getting out of the car. In fact, she didn't even remember turning around and coming back to the city. She took a few more steps toward the edge and gasped when she realized how high up she was. She quickly turned away from the edge and searched for a way to get into the building and off of the balcony but strangely, there was nothing. She turned back toward the edge and nearly jumped out of her skin when she found Chris standing there in front of her.

"Damn it Chris!" she yelled, putting her hand over her heart. "You scared the hell out of me!" She looked up at him, a blank expression on his face.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, realizing that he looked worried.

"Everybody's dead," he responded, her heart skipping a beat just by hearing the words. She stared at him trying to take in what he had just said.

"What do you mean everybody's dead?" She asked, her worst fears once again coming to mind.

"He killed them Claire. He killed every one of them." She glanced behind him and realized how dangerously close to the edge he was.

"Who? Who killed them Chris?"

He was really starting to scare her. She had no idea what he was talking about. When she last saw everyone they were all fine. If someone had killed them, she would've known about it.

"Who did it Chris?" she asked once again.

"Him," he replied, pointing behind Claire. She spun around and came face to face with Kyle. She jumped up and quickly took a few steps backwards.

"So, the Redfield's finally found out who I am. Damn your good," Kyle said sarcastically.

"What did you do to them?"

"Their dead. Their all dead and soon, you'll both join them."

Kyle suddenly shoved Chris with all his might sending him over the edge.

"Chris!" Claire yelled, desperately calling out to him. She quickly took a few steps toward the edge, praying that her brother hadn't fallen to his death. Once she realized that he was hanging onto the edge she reached out to grab his hand.

"Chris, grab my hand!" she yelled, as she watched him struggle to keep his tight grip. He reached up, his finger tips nearly touching Claire's until Kyle grabbed Claire by the arm and spun her around.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Claire," he said, watching as her eyes widened with fear. He then shoved her, sending her plunging over the edge. As she went over the edge she prayed that it wasn't real. She couldn't die. She couldn't let Kyle get away with this. It wasn't meant to be. she wanted to bring umbrella down and now she was going to die a complete failure.


	15. The Warning II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own resident evil or any of its characters.

"Claire..."

In the distance, Claire could hear someone calling out to her.

"Claire..."

"Am I...dead? Did Kyle get away with killing everyone? Did Leon manage to escape with Sherry and the others."

"Claire!"

Claire's eyes finally shot open. The first person she saw was her brother, a look of concern on his face, Both of his hands gripping her shoulder's.

"Claire whats wrong? Are you okay?" Chris asked.

Claire felt the warm air from the vents, realizing that she was back in the car. She turned to the seat behind her, spotting Rebecca and Erika, a look of concern also planted on their faces.

"Claire, are you alright?" Rebecca asked, as she leaned forward to put a hand on her shoulder.

Claire turned to the front, ignoring Chris and Rebecca's questions. Her eyes finally fell on Kyle. To her surprise, he was now in the driver's seat with Barry on the passengers side. They were both staring back at her but her eyes were stuck on Kyle.

"Could it be true?" she thought. "Is Kyle secretly working with umbrella?"

"Claire, talk to me," Chris demanded, as he slightly shook her to get her attention.

She finally broke the stare and brought her eyes up to Chris.

"It was just a dream," she replied, as she pulled away from chris' tight grip and sat up straight.

"Just a dream?" Chris began.

"You call screaming in your sleep just a dream. Waking up scared to death. Not knowing where you are. Claire, talk to me. Something's wrong. I know you. This isn't like you."

"Look...I don't wanna talk about it okay," she declared, her eyes once again falling on Kyle.

His eyes burned into hers as if he knew exactly what she had dreamed. She could see it in his eyes. The anger. The Hatred. The same anger and hatred she caught in Steve's eyes when she last saw him. She turned away from him once again and brought her eyes to the window beside her.

"I'm fine Chris," she began. "Besides...we have more important things to worry about."

"Claire's right," Barry started, as he brung the map that he had been holding up in front of him. "We're at least an hour away and we haven't got a minute to waist."

Chris' eyes were stuck on Claire. Why was she so pale? How could a nightmare frighten her this much? It all seemed so...weird.

"Let's go," Chris said, as he straightened his posture.

Claire stared out the window, watching as the trees slowly began to go by. Everything had been going smoothly until now. Things were only getting worst now that she suspected Kyle was working with umbrella. Then again, it was only a dream. She couldn't believe everything in her dreams.

She debated on whether or not she should tell Chris and the others about it. It was on the tip of her tongue and she wanted to tell them. For all she knew, Kyle _was_ working for the corporation and he'd try to kill Leon and Sherry...

"Sherry..." she whispered, her eyes widening in an instant. Chris turned to her, catching the horrified expression on her face.

"Claire? Claire whats wrong?" he asked.

Claire turned to Chris. Her heart felt like it would burst out of her chest any minute.

"Chris I forgot about Sherry!" she replied. "Her plane landed an hour ago and I was supposed to be there to pick her up."

"Claire, do you realize how far we are," Barry began. "We can't turn back now."

"I don't care!" Claire shouted. We have to go back!"

"Claire I'm sure she's fine," Kyle declared, as he gazed at her through his rearview mirror."

There it was. That voice. The voice inside of her continually telling her that it was a setup. Wesker had probably got to Sherry already. Meanwhile, Kyle was leading them right into a dead end. If only she could see the symbol tattoed on his arm just like she'd seen in her dream. That was all the proof she needed. She wanted to reach forward and pull his sleeve up. She wanted to know the truth.

"Go for it Claire," she thought. "You need to know the truth."

"Claire? Are you okay?" Erika asked.

"Do it Claire," the voice continued, as Erika's voice echoed in her ears. "Do it."

Suddenly, quicker than the blink of an eye, Claire reached for Kyle's sleeve and pulled it back with all her might. Kyle hadn't suspected the attack and suddenly lost control of the car. It all happened so fast. The car swerved and began to spin out of control. Claire flew back into her seat as the car spun. Barry's map flew out of his hand as he threw his hands up in front of his face to prepare himself for the collision.

She knew she had caused it, but she had to find out. She had to know the truth. She needed the truth. The deafening sound of glass shattering was the last thing she heard before she was knocked unconscious. She hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt. She just wanted to find out. For Sherry's sake.

As she laid unconscious, there was only one thing on her mind. The tattoo on his arm. She had successfully exposed the tattoo and she prayed that the others had noticed it.


	16. The Torture Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own resident evil or any of its characters.

Leon continually paced back and forth as minute by minute rolled by. Both Jill and Sherry sat on the cold cement floor with their backs to the wall. Kevin, on the other hand, laid on the ground in a state of unconsciousness. He had been infected for a couple of hours now, making it impossible for an anti-virus to have any affect. Jill had only been infected for an hour, and she was beginning to get worst by the minute.

Jill pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She knew she would have to get her hands on an anti-virus before it was too late. She dreaded the thought of becoming one of the undead. She'd be another one of umbrella's lab rats gone wild. She didn't want that. She'd rather kill herself before falling victim to umbrella.

After the past incidents, she thought it would all be over, that she would live her life without worrying. Without the fear. The paranoia. But once again, she was wrong. Now, she was stuck in the middle of this madness, praying that somehow Chris would find them before the virus took over her.

Jill's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door being unlocked. Leon stopped pacing and turn to the door, wondering who was on the other side. Sherry lifted herself off of the floor and ran by Leon's side, afraid that it was Steve. She didn't want to see his face. He had become so much like Wesker.

After a few seconds, the door finally swung open and Wesker walked into the room, his eyes fixed on Leon. He had a gun in one hand and some rope in the other. Sherry hid behind Leon as she caught sight of the man she dreaded so much making his way toward them. Behind him Steve walked in, with a stack of three wooden chairs in hand. Both Leon and Sherry took a few steps back as Wesker came closer.

As Wesker reached them, he grabbed a hold of Leon's shirt and pulled him close, bringing his gun up to the bottom of Leon's chin.

"I want you to get one thing through that thick skull of yours," Wesker began. "You _are _going to do everything I say or the girl is going to watch you die."

Leon stared into his deep, dark eyes. He despised Wesker. He wanted to watch him die. Wesker had caused so much pain and suffering in the past and thats what pissed him off the most.

"Go to hell Wesker," Leon spat.

Wesker, annoyed by Leon's words, suddenly swung his knee up, driving it deep into Leon's stomach.

"No! Stop it! Leave him alone!" Sherry yelled.

The impact sent the air rushing out of his lungs. As he dropped to his knees, he struggled to suck in fresh air.

"Wrong answer Kennedy," Wesker declared.

Wesker grabbed one of the chairs that Steve had carried in and angrily placed it beside Leon.

"Tie her up," Wesker demanded, as he threw the rope he had been holding in front of Leon.

Leon stared at the rope in front of him. He didn't want to do it. He couldn't do it. She was so scared. He could see it in her eyes. Sherry didn't deserve this.

Wesker grabbed Sherry by the arm and roughly sat her down on the chair, immediately bringing his gun up to her forehead. Sherry shut her eyes tightly as she felt the metal on her forehead. A wave of panic came over her and her whole body began to tremble.

"Do it Kennedy!" Wesker yelled. "Do it or I'll pull the trigger!"

Wesker lifted his thumb up, pulling the small lever on top of his gun. Sherry's heart skipped a beat when she heard the click of the gun chamber. She held her eyes shut so tightly that they were beginning to ache.

Without a word, Leon grabbed the rope in front of him. He knew he would regret doing it. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He pulled the rope around Sherry's waist and brung it to the back of the chair, as he began to tie his first knot.

"Why are you doing this Wesker!" Jill shouted, surprising Wesker with her sudden outburst.

He turned to her, finally realizing how pale she was. Deep down he was proud. He finally had one of the S.T.A.R.S members right where he wanted her. Once he had both Redfield's, he knew he'd be invincible.

"You out of all people should know the reason for all this," he began. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep our research from being exposed. Even if it means killing you and all your friends."

Jill knew this wasn't good. Wesker was planning something and she was afraid to find out what it was. She prayed that Chris was on his way to them at that very minute.

Steve grabbed another chair and made his way over to Jill, setting it down next to her as he got there. He bent down and grabbed her by the arm, roughly lifting her up off the ground.

"Get off of me!" she angrily shouted, as she tried to pull away from Steve's tight grip. "Get the hell off of me!"

Leon brung his gaze over to Jill. "Why was she freaking out," Leon thought. He knew she would have to calm down soon before she pissed Wesker off.

Jill was amazed by the strength he possessed. She pulled and struggled but he still managed to keep his tight grip.

Steve began to get annoyed. He felt the blood boiling under his skin. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to reach for her neck and snap it, but he knew Wesker didn't want her dead just yet. He wanted the virus to eat away at her. He wanted her to suffer.

Still annoyed, Steve grabbed her other arm, and roughly shoved her against the wall, instanting knocking her out cold.

Leon stared at Steve in amazement. The way Jill's body hit the cemented wall was horrifying. His strength was incredible.

Steve sat Jill down on the wooden chair, her hands falling down by her sides. Her head fell back as her body stayed limp.

Leon lifted himself off of the ground, his stomach still aching. Wesker pulled his gun away from Sherry's forehead, quickly pointing it at Leon.

"Your friend could get you killed Leon," Wesker declared. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy killing you right now."

Sherry gazed at the gun in Wesker's hand. She hoped that he didn't shoot Leon. She prayed that they would all get out of this alive.

"The Redfields are going to rip your face apart when find you," he warned.

"I'll take my chances," Wesker declared, as he suddenly smacked Leon on the back of the head with his gun.

Leon's body hit the floor hard as everything went dark. The last thing he heard was Sherry's screams echoing loudly in his ears.


	17. One Down, Two to Go

**Authors note: **Before I continue on with this chapter I want to apologize to the reviewers. Sorry for taking such a long time. I know, "Shame on me" for letting everyone down. Its just that...a few months ago I had to move to a new place. I had to go to a new school, in a new town, and make new friends. It really was hard for me since I had to leave my friends behind. Usually, writing my stories makes me feel better, but lately I haven't been able to clear my mind. I know nobody wants to hear my sob story, but I hope you understand. So, here it is. Hope its okay.

** I do not own resident evil or its characters.**

Claire coughed as the car spat up toxic fumes. She turned to Chris and was gald to see that he was okay. He coughed and turned to his sister. Now she saw that his face was twisted in anger.

"Claire, have you completely lost your mind!" he shouted. Claire opened her mouth to speak but Chris spoke first.

"I can't believe you!"

Claire brought her eyes to the drivers seat where Kyle sat. He was rubbing his forehead with one hand and pulling his seatbelt off with the other. He then grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, stumbling out as if he were drunk. Barry, who was on the passengers side, turned to the young man. Blood trickled down Barry's forehead, but he still seemed to be okay. Both Rebecca and Erika sat up in their seats. Rebecca's neck ached from the sudden impact.

Claire gazed at Kyle. She knew he wasn't a S.T.A.R.S member. He was a fake. She had such a bad feeling about him ever since Barry introduced him to the team. Claire turned to her brother and tugged on his arm to get his attention.

"Chris, Kyle isn't who you think he is," she began. "He works for umbrella. Didn't you see the tattoo on his arm?"

"Alright Already!" Kyle shouted, startling them both. "You did it. You figured it out Redfield. I _do_ work for umbrella."

Kyle reached for the gun in his holster and pulled it out. Everyone froze in their seat at the sight of the weapon.

"If any of you try anything stupid, you're dead. Understand?"

Kyle pulled his sleeve up and flashed them the tattoo. The corporations symbol. Chris stared at the tattoo in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't trust anybody.

"You're just like the rest of them," Chris spat. "A liar. A traitor. Kidnapping innocent people and using them as your test subjects."

"Innocent!" Kyle Shouted. "You call yourselves innocent! Meddling with umbrella's research. Snooping around where your not supposed to be. I say you deserve this just as much as your girlfriend does."

Chris moved up in his seat. His girlfriend? Kyle knew where Jill was, but He was leading them right into a trap.

"Where is she Kyle?" Chris demanded. "Tell me where Jill and Leon are."

Kyle shook his head and smirked.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was the one with the gun here. Nice try though."

"But how?" Barry managed to say. "How could you work for umbrella? you're a cop."

Kyle edged his way around the car to Chris' side, his gun still pointed at them.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only person who betrayed S.T.A.R.S," he declared, as he stopped beside Chris' door. Chris stared at Kyle coldly.

"If you or any of your pals lay a hand on Jill, I'll kill all of you," Chris threatened.

Kyle became angry now. He could practically feel the blood boiling under his skin.

"What was that Redfield?" he asked angrily.

"You heard me," Chris spat.

In a fit of rage, Kyle yanked the door open and grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt.

"I'd like to see you try," he declared.

He pulled Chris out of the car and threw him onto the ground. Chris' back hit the ground hard. Kyle stood over Chris, his gun pointed in Chris' face. He turned his back to the others, which was probably the wrong thing to do.

"Why do you always have to be such a tough guy," Kyle asked, as he slipped his finger around the trigger. "I guess you'll be my first victim." Kyle's lips twisted into an evil smile.

Chris shut his eyes and a loud gunshot echoed in his ears. When he didn't feel any pain, he opened them. He gazed up at Kyle. His eyes were bulging. Blood began pouring out of his mouth and down his chin. Had he been shot? Kyle's body suddenly collapsed, hitting the ground beside Chris with a thud. He stared at the body for a second to take in what had just happened. Then he turned to the car where Claire stood, a gun held tightly in her hands.

"One down. Two to go," she said.

* * *

Leon was awakened by the sound of soft sniffels. He stirred in his seat but could hardly move his body. His eyes shot open. The flourescent light above him continually flickered. He tried to move his hands, until he realized that they were tightly bound behind him. He scanned his surroundings until he spotted Sherry beside him. Her hands were tied behind her. Blood dripped down the side of her head, soaking her hair on the way down. Her head hung low, as she sat on the wooden chair in her state of unconsciousness. Why was she bleeding? Had Wesker hit her too?

"Sherry?" He called out. He had to make sure she was okay. But she didn't respond. She didn't budge.

"Sherry!" He called out once again. But she still didn't respond. She was out cold. That wasn't a good sign.

Leon began tugging on the rope behind him, desperate to get free. He had to check on Sherry. He had to see if she was okay. He pulled and pulled until his wrists began to ache. He stopped tugging for a second and then quickly tried again. Leon stopped tugging when he heard a low moan. He turned to the sound and realized that it was Jill. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes. She seemed confused at first, but when her eyes met Leon's, she finally remembered where she was.

"Leon, whats going on?" She asked, as she began tugging on the ropes. "Why are we all tied up?"

"I don't know Jill. But Wesker's up to something and We've got to get out of here."


End file.
